


Photoset: Женитьба Трауна, или Хрен по деревне

by Eleonora_Alva, fandom Galactic Empire 2020 (Team_Galactic_Empire)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Action figure photoset with a plot, Dolls, Don't repost, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Forced Marriage, M/M, Marriage, PWP, Photography, Photoset, doll photography
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:47:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25733080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleonora_Alva/pseuds/Eleonora_Alva, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Galactic_Empire/pseuds/fandom%20Galactic%20Empire%202020
Summary: Во время дипломатическо-гуманитарной миссии Траун обнаружил уникальную скульптуру, принадлежащую одному из народов Неизведанных регионов, и захотел заполучить ее любой ценой. Аборигены согласились уступить ее, но для этого гранд-адмиралу пришлось бы поучаствовать в не-совсем-символическом ритуале, для которого нужен партнер. Вместе с Трауном на планету отправился Восс Парк, что оказалось весьма удачно. Потому что когда Траун хочет получить произведение искусства, ему хоть хрен по деревне.
Relationships: Voss Parck/Thrawn | Mitth’raw’nuruodo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17
Collections: Galactic Empire: Fandom Battle 2020, Galactic Empire: Fandom Battle 2020 - Level 3 - Челлендж, Level 3: Челлендж 2020





	Photoset: Женитьба Трауна, или Хрен по деревне

**Author's Note:**

> Исходники — 2 куклы Артур серии "Play the game", одна из которых доработана автором (покрыта голубой краской для моделей фирмы "Звезда", черным и красным лаком для ногтей), шарф автора, предметы, завалявшиеся на даче (свалявшиеся нитки, эластичный бинт, игрушечные бусики, костяная фигурка "3 обезьяны", деревянная чаша с крышкой, вязаная салфетка, подушечка для иголок, стеклянная банка, дрожжи)

«Только взгляните на этот шедевр, коммандер. Две сотни лет местные творцы дорабатывали его, добавляли новые детали. Вся история их народа — в одном произведении искусства. Пара часов хлопот стоили того, чтобы его получить».

[ ](https://funkyimg.com/view/34rtP)

«...»

[ ](https://funkyimg.com/view/34rtS)  
[ ](https://funkyimg.com/view/34rtT)

«Посмотрите на фигуру с этой стороны. Думаю, с нее и начали работу».

[ ](https://funkyimg.com/view/34rtU)

«И это все, что вы можете сказать в свое оправдание? Аборигены нас поженили и теперь пляшут снаружи в ожидании доказательств консумации брака. А вы толкуете о каких-то статуэтках».

[ ](https://funkyimg.com/view/34rtV)

«Приободритесь, Восс. Все не так ужасно. Я обещаю, что факт нашей свадьбы не будет упомянут в вашем личном деле».

[ ](https://funkyimg.com/view/34rtW)

«Кроме того, взгляните, какие чудесные украшения вам подарили…»

[ ](https://funkyimg.com/view/34rtX)

«Дурак!»

[ ](https://funkyimg.com/view/34rtY)

«Мы женаты всего пару часов, а вы уже меня бьете? Нелегко придется вашей будущей жене».

[ ](https://funkyimg.com/view/34rtZ)

«Не рассчитывайте, что я буду участвовать в этом фарсе и изображать радость».

[ ](https://funkyimg.com/view/34rux)

«Спокойной ночи».

[ ](https://funkyimg.com/view/34ruz)

«Но как же консумация, Восс?»

[ ](https://funkyimg.com/view/34ruy)

Положение казалось безнадежным. Но нет такой безвыходной ситуации, из которой Траун не нашел бы спасительную лазейку…

В конце концов он убедил Парка, что произведение туземного искусства дороже его анальной невинности.

[ ](https://funkyimg.com/view/34ruA)

В процессе выяснилось несколько интересных фактов. Во-первых, ни об анальной, ни о какой другой невинности Восса речи быть не может. Во-вторых, консумация увлекла его куда больше, чем он стремился показать.

[ ](https://funkyimg.com/view/34ruB)  
[ ](https://funkyimg.com/view/34ruC)  
[ ](https://funkyimg.com/view/34ruD)  
[ ](https://funkyimg.com/view/34ruG)  
[ ](https://funkyimg.com/view/34ruP)  
[ ](https://funkyimg.com/view/34ruR)  
[](https://funkyimg.com/view/34ruN)

**Author's Note:**

> This work is part of an ongoing challenge.  
> Author will be revealed on 16 of August.  
> Reposting of images anywhere is strictly forbidden!  
> \------------------------  
> Эта работа выложена анонимно в рамках текущей Фандомной Битвы.  
> Автор будет раскрыт 16 августа 2020.  
> Репост работ строжайше запрещен!


End file.
